Mr Monk is Mr Advice
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Discontinued Monk has become Mr. Advice to solve a case. Every letter is a clue. In the end they will find out the answer to the case. You'll find out what Trudy has to do with this at the end of the story.
1. Warring At Heart

I don't own Monk or any orginal characters

* * *

Monk had become Mr. Advice from the Mr. Advice website. It was to solve a case and there were a lot of interesting letters. Natalie decided to help him  
"Okay," Natalie said, "I'll read the questions to you, you dictate to me and I'll answer the question  
"Okay. Make sure it's Comic Sans 12 points before you answer Natalie"  
"Okay I will"

_Dear Mr. Advice,_

_My name is Warring in my heart. About 3 or 4 years ago my best friend did something terrible. It effected a number of people. The problem is my friend is mentally ill. He has schizophrenia. He cannot be held accountable for what he did. The problem is that now he seems to have gotten worse. He really needs help but he is suffering from the same illness that I suffered from last year. I am terrified for him because one of the people who were affected by what he did is very angry about it. He couldn't handle pain as well as I can. What should I do? If he doesn't get help he'll waste away.  
What would you do in that situation?  
Warring at heart_

Monk thought for a minute before he answered

_Dear Warring,_

_Pity, party of one your table is ready. GOD what do you think. Your friend has a problem. He needs help. Stop worrying about what the consequences of telling is. The consequences of not telling are worse. You know in your heart what you have to do. Like it says in Pocahontas  
"Que Que nah ta rah you will understand. Listen with your heart. You will understand"  
Your friend and proud to say it  
Mr. A _

"Is it sent," Monk asked  
"Yes Mr. Monk I sent it," Natalie said and moved to the next question

* * *

WARRING AT HEART IS WARRICK (The man that supposedly was involved in Trudy's murder


	2. Beeny in love before but not like this

Natalie looked at the next letter and started laughing  
"I cannot wait to see how you answer it"

_Dear Mr. Advice,_  
_How do you tell someone that you love that you love them. There is this girl that I am crazy about. She's a little older then me but she's really smart and way funny and she makes me feel good. The problem is I'm afraid she would never like me. How do I tell her that I like her?  
Been-y in love before but not like this it never felt so giving and so honest and so true_

Monk laughed too.

_Dear Benn-y,  
Just be honest with her. If she likes you she's going to like you for who you are. Another thing you might think about doing is getting her a gift. I would recommend a vacroom. That is a vacuum and a broom all in one. It's really cool. She would love it.  
Your friend,  
Mr. Advice_

"Did you send it Natalie?"  
Natalie sighed  
"A vacroom? Really? I would have thought you might give a girl something like… pearl earning in the shape of a flower."  
Monk looked at Natalie in awe  
"How did you know I gave that as a gift once," he asked, "have you been talking to Trudy?"  
"I can honestly say that I haven't been talking to Trudy," Natalie said and laughed  
"Okay Natalie what is going on"  
"Should we move on to the next question," Natalie adverted  
"Brilliant aversion," Monk said sarcastically, "Okay here's the next question. WHAT is going on"  
"Nothing," Natalie said innocently

Monk knew he wasn't going to get any answers… not yet anyway.  
"Okay," he said, "let's move on"  
"Great," she said and she turned to the next letter

* * *

Been-y in love before but not like this is Benny, Sharona's son


	3. Mad at my friend

"Okay Mr. Advice this next letter is fascinating  
"Read it?"  
"Okay here goes"

_Dear Mr. Advice,_  
_ I have been fighting a lot with my best friend lately. He's a great guy but when it comes to my sister… well he's not very nice to her. An incident caused us to argue about if my sister did something that I don't think she did but he does. If it were the person he thinks is perfect he would never think it was her  
Mad at my friend for not sticking up for my sister_

"Sounds like an argument I had with Sharona once," Monk said then began

Dear _Mad at my friend for not sticking up for my sister_

_I can understand why you're angry with him. You need to try to talk to him. Let him know how you feel. If he is an honest and true friend he's not going to hold your feelings against you and he will respect you. If not he's not worth it_

_Your friend,  
Mr. Advice_

"Did you send it Natalie?"  
Natalie nodded  
"Okay," he said, "let's move on"  
"Great," she said and she turned to the next letter


	4. Feels Guilty About Long Time Anger

Natalie turned to the email.  
"Wow," she said, "this one is just wow"  
"Go on read it"

_Dear Mr. Advice,_  
_ What do you do when you have a friend you love but you are angry with him for something he did years ago. He's a great guy and he didn't have a choice in what he did. He also apologized to me later and I told him that I forgave him but now I feels like he blames me for something that I didn't do. I feel like he blames me for something I wouldn't do. Maybe it's not him that blames me. Maybe it's me that blames me. I don't know  
Feeling guilty for long time anger_

Dear Feeling guilty for long time anger…_  
Anger is normal. People sometimes feel angry. It doesn't make you a bad person but you need to forgive your friend. He probably feels bad about what he did and if he didn't have any control of the situation you shouldn't make him feel worse. _

_Your friend,  
Mr. Advice_

"Did you send it Natalie?"  
Natalie nodded  
"Okay," he said, "let's move on"  
"Great," she said and she turned to the next letter


End file.
